


Viel Spaß

by thots_tochter



Series: Stuttgarter Schafferei [2]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: As you wish, Episode: Hart an der Grenze, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, POV Outsider, SceneFic, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Eine Staatsanwältin, zwei Kommissare und eine wirklich abstruse Idee...





	Viel Spaß

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TurelieTelcontar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/gifts).



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gebührt einmal mehr TurelieTelcontar  
>  **Widmung:** TurelieTelcontar, for reasons…
> 
>  
> 
> **Spoiler:** _„Hart an der Grenze“_ (Aber wenn man den Tatort nicht kennt, versteht man das vermutlich sowieso nicht richtig)  
>  **Prompt:** [de-bingo 2018/19:](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/13759.html) Mittag
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N:** Die beiden frühen Stuttgart-Tatorte _„Hart an der Grenze“_ und _„In eigener Sache“_ faszinieren mich schon seitdem ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, vor allem wegen der Interaktion zwischen Thorsten und Sebastian, die schon lange bevor sie sich endlich duzen und einander vertrauen, einige sehr interessante Züge zeigt. Sehr bemerkenswert fand ich immer schon, wie sich die Idee entwickelt, als schwules Paar in die Adoptionsagentur zu gehen. Sebastian hat die Idee, Thorsten lehnt sie erst mal ab (auch wenn mein Headcanon da ganz sicher andere Gründe sieht, als sich die Tatort-Macher wahrscheinlich gedacht haben). Dann kommt der Schnitt auf die Staatsanwältin und plötzlich vertritt Thorsten die Idee so überzeugt, als wäre es seine eigene gewesen. Das ist ein Verhalten, das er später noch oft zeigt, aber es fasziniert mich immer noch, dass es schon so früh das erste Mal auftaucht.
> 
> Möglicherweise interpretiere ich den Prompt hier sehr frei, aber ich kann zu meiner Verteidigung nur sagen, diese Szene, als Thorsten und Sebastian Emilia Álvarez beim Mittagessen mit ihrer Idee überfallen, war tatsächlich die erste Idee, die mir in den Kopf schoss, als ich diesen Prompt gelesen hatte. Ich glaube, es war sogar die erste Idee, die ich überhaupt hatte, auf dieser Bingo-Karte. Sie musste nur mit der Überarbeitung und Veröffentlichung warten, bis ich Nanowrimo, Tatort-Adventskalender und München-Schreib-Trip halbwegs bewältigt hatte.

# „Viel Spaß“

 

Emilia Álvarez hatte in ihrem Leben schon eine Menge wirklich absurder Dinge zu hören bekommen. Das brachte der Job als Staatsanwältin einfach so mit sich. Verdächtige waren um Ausreden nie verlegen, wenn sie sich plötzlich mit der Aussicht auf zehn Jahre und mehr hinter Gittern konfrontiert sahen und manche Alibis waren so verrückt, dass sie sich eigentlich kein Mensch ausdenken konnte. Lannert und Bootz toppten das allerdings gerade mühelos, was unter diesen Vorzeichen schon einiges sagte.

Allein die Art, wie die beiden auf die Terrasse der Polizeikantine hinausgetreten waren, knapp nacheinander, ohne Tablett in der Hand, aber dafür mit einem Ausdruck absoluter Entschlossenheit auf dem Gesicht. Die Art, wie sie zu ihrem Tisch herübergekommen und sich ihr gegenüber gesetzt hatten, hatte Bände gesprochen. Spätestens in diesem Moment war ihr vollkommen klar gewesen, dass sich ihr entspanntes Mittagessen soeben verabschiedet hatte. Die Idee allerdings, die Bootz ihr dann ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken präsentiert hatte…

_„Also, das ist jawohl mit Abstand die abstruseste Idee, von der ich je gehört habe.“_

Sie schaute von einem zum anderen. Ein schwules Paar? Die beiden? Sie kannten sich gerade einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden, wer sollte ihnen das abnehmen? Wie kamen sie überhaupt darauf? Im ersten Moment war sie geneigt gewesen, die Idee Lannert zuzuschieben, immerhin war der Mann ehemaliger VE. Da lagen ihm solche Ermittlungstaktiken vermutlich nahe, aber irgendetwas an der Idee sagte leise, aber bestimmt ‚Bootz‘. Sie schluckte den Bissen Salat herunter und besann sich wieder auf das eigentliche Thema: Die Adoptionsagentur.

_„Ich hab’ mich über New Life informiert. Zwei Prominente werben für die Firma, der Geschäftsführer spendet Geld für wohltätige Zwecke. Sieht alles sehr seriös aus.“_

_„Das bestreitet doch auch niemand.“_

Lannerts Antwort kam schnell, fast zu schnell und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde eine Spur härter. Ihre Aussage gefiel ihm nicht. Meinte er, sie wollte die Firma wegen ihres guten Rufs schützen? Mochte ja sein, dass seine Vorgesetzten in Hamburg das so gehalten hatten, hier gab es sowas ganz sicher nicht. Es ging ihr nicht um die Firma, es ging ihr um die Argumente für diesen ja nun doch eher ungewöhnlichen Ermittlungsansatz. Um Argumente vor allem, die im Zweifel auch vor Gericht bestand hatten – und die waren bisher doch eher dürftig gewesen. Bootz sprang ihm bei, er wusste schon, was sie von ihnen erwartete.

_„Wir suchen doch im Grunde die undichte Stelle bei New Life.“_

Ah, schon besser. Damit konnte man arbeiten. Eine undichte Stelle, jemand, der sich möglicherweise der Daten von New Life bemächtigte, das klang nach einem Ermittlungsansatz, nach mehr als nur Stochern im Nebel, in der vagen Hoffnung, irgendwen so aufzuscheuchen, dass er einen Fehler machte.

_„Wenn ein Paar wie die Bongartz selbst bei New Life leer ausgeht, kriegen sie trotzdem ihr Kind. Für dreißigtausend Euro.“_

Lannert hatte den Faden sofort aufgenommen. Bemerkenswert, wie schnell er die Dinge zu erfassen schien. Vielleicht war es nur Glück, vielleicht sein Instinkt, vielleicht auch ganz etwas anderes, da wollte sie sich jetzt noch nicht festlegen. Das würde die Zeit zeigen. Für den Augenblick hatte er ein treffendes Argument: die dreißigtausend Euro. Wenn die Bongartz die Wahrheit gesagt hatten, konnten die Kinderhändler diese Angaben nur aus den Unterlagen der Adoptionsagentur haben.

_„Es ist einen Versuch wert.“_

Wieder Bootz. Es war interessant zu beobachten, wie einig sie sich waren, wie der eine den Faden genau dort aufnahm, wo der andere ihn fallen gelassen hatte, wie perfekt sich ihre Argumente ergänzten, ohne dass sie sich überhaupt anschauten. Ein perfektes Team. In diesem Moment mochte man kaum glauben, dass sie sich erst gestern Morgen das erste Mal gesehen hatten. Unabhängig davon hatten sie wirklich valide Argumente vorgebracht. Argumente, die ein solches verdecktes Vorgehen durchaus rechtfertigten. Eine direkte Befragung würde sie hier kaum weiterbringen. Sie schaute von einem zum andern, nickte schließlich.

_„Also gut, versuchen sie’s.“_

Das dezente Grinsen, das sich jetzt auf Bootz’ Gesicht schlich, bestätigte ihre Vermutung: Es war seine Idee gewesen. Wie einfach Lannert darauf angesprungen war, war trotzdem auffällig. Jetzt wirkte er nicht ganz so enthusiastisch wie Bootz, nickte nur knapp, schob seinen Stuhl zurück und erhob sich. War er doch nicht so überzeugt von der Idee, wie er gerade noch getan hatte? Nun, das mussten die beiden jetzt unter sich klären. Bootz warf seine Jacke über die Schulter und folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

Sie boten ein interessantes Bild, wie sie jetzt die Terrasse verließen. Lannert, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, fast einen halben Kopf kleiner, deutlich älter, im Anzug, aber doch irgendwie zerknittert vorne weg und Bootz hintendrein, in Jeans und Hemd, Lederjacke über der Schulter, Pistole am Gürtel, ein Grinsen auf dem jugendlichen Gesicht, irgendwo zwischen Beschützer und Kind changierend. Sie waren schon fast durch die Tür, als sie es sich dann doch nicht verkneifen konnte, ihnen noch eine Kleinigkeit mit auf den Weg zu geben.

_„Herr Bootz, Herr Lannert…“_

Unisono drehten sie sich zu ihr herum und ihre Zweifel verflogen vollends. Wenn die beiden in der Adoptionsagentur so auftraten wie hier, würde es überhaupt keine Zweifel geben, dass sie ein Paar waren.

_„… viel Spaß! Ich möchte nachher alle Einzelheiten hören.“_

Bootz’ Grinsen wurde gleich noch eine Spur breiter, Lannerts Gesichtsausdruck blieb skeptisch. Er nickte nur knapp. Sie erwiderte die Geste und die beiden setzten sich wieder in Bewegung, verschwanden durch die Tür. Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Salat und beglückwünschte sich im Stillen dazu, dass sie den Mut gehabt hatte, sich über die Bedenken des Oberstaatsanwalts hinwegzusetzen und Lannert nach Stuttgart zu holen. Ihre Menschenkenntnis sagte ihr, dass das der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft war.

Mindestens…

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
